scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sesame Street: Best of James/Transcript
Main ''T''his is a transcript for Sesame Street: Best of James. *(Sesame Street Theme Song & Title Card) *Elmo: Oh!, Hi!, Welcome To Sesame Street! My Name is Elmo! Today, Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and Some of The PBS Kids Characters Have Come To Honor James For Being a Spelenid Engine! * (Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: That Will be Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and Some of The PBS Kids Characters Are Here! *(Door Opens at Zoe Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters) *Elmo: Hi, Everyone! *Big Bird, Zoe & PBS Kids Characters: Hi, Elmo! *Elmo: Hi, Big Bird and Zoe! Ready to Go? *Ruff Ruffman: You Bet! *Elmo: Let's Go! *Big Bird: Here We Go! *Zoe: Let’s Honor Him! *(Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird & PBS Kids Characters arrived at the location to honor James) *Big Bird: We Made It! *(Engine Whistles) *Elmo: Here Comes James! *Mr. Ratburn: Hello, James! *Ruff Ruffman: You Have Been a Very Splendid Engine Other the Past Years! *James: Thanks! I Got Some Stories To Share With Everyone! *Elmo: Stories! *James: Here's My First One! *(Stories Starts At James Learns A Lesson) *George Carlin: James was enjoying his life on the Island of Sodor, but he still had a lot to learn. *Sir Topham Hatt: You're a special mixed traffic engine. *George Carlin: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: You can pull coaches or freight cars quite easily, but you must learn by your mistakes. *George Carlin: James knew what Sir Topham Hatt meant. He could well remember that dreadful accident on his first day. *Edward: Be careful with the coaches James. *George Carlin: Said kind little Edward. *Edward: They don't like being bumped. *George Carlin: Everyone came to admire James. *James: I'm really a splendid engine. *George Carlin: He thought and suddenly let off steam. *James: Wheesht! *George Carlin: A shower of water fell on Sir Topham's nice new top hat. Just then, the conductor blew his whistle and James thought they had better go. *James: Go on, go on! *George Carlin: He puffed to Edward. *Edward: Don't push, don't push! *George Carlin: Puffed Edward. The coaches were grumbling too. *Coaches: Don't go so fast, don't go so fast! *George Carlin: But James wouldn't listen. When at last they stopped at the next station two coaches were beyond the platform. They have to go back to let the passengers out. But no one seems to know about Sir Topham's new hat so James felt happier. Presently they came to the station where Thomas was waiting with his two coaches. *Thomas: Hello James. *George Carlin: Said Thomas. *Thomas: Feeling better? That's good. Oh, that's my conductor's whistle. I must go. I don't know what Sir Topham Hatt would do without me to run this branch line. *George Carlin: And he puffed off importantly. Edward and James passed the field where James had his accident. The fence was mended and the cows were back again. They ended their journey and rested before setting off for home. James was still wondering what Sir Topham would have to say about his new hat. The next morning, he spoke severely to James. *Sir Topham Hatt: If you can't behave, I shall take away your red coat and have you painted blue. *George Carlin: James didn't like that at all. He was very rough with the grumbling coaches as he brought them to the platform. *James: Don't talk, come on! Gordon never fetches his own coaches. *George Carlin: He thought to himself. *James: And he's only painted blue. *George Carlin: To make James even more cross, this time no one came near him. *James: I'll show them. *George Carlin: He thought. *James: They think Gordon is the only engine who can pull coaches. Hurry, hurry, hurry! *George Carlin: Puffed James. *Coaches: You're going too fast, you're going to fast! *George Carlin: Replied the coaches. James laughed and tried to go faster, but the coaches wouldn't let him. *Coaches: We're going to stop, we're going to stop! *(James soon comes to a complete halt) *James: What's the matter? *George Carlin: James asked his driver. *Driver: The brakes on, leak in the pipe most likely. You banged the coaches enough to make a leak in anything. *Conductor: How shall we mend it? *George Carlin: Asked the conductor. *Driver: We'll do it with a newspaper and a leather bootlace. *George Carlin: Replied the driver. * Conductor: But where's the bootlace coming from? *George Carlin: Asked the conductor. *Driver: Ask the passengers. *George Carlin: Said the driver. *Conductor: You have a leather bootlace there. *George Carlin: Said the Conductor to a smartly dressed man. *Conductor: Please give it to me. *Man: I won't. *Conductor: Then I'm afraid the train will just stop where it is. *George Carlin: The passengers all said what a bad railway it was. Then they told the man how bad he was instead. Everyone was very cross. At last, he handed his laces over. The driver tied a pad of newspaper tightly around the hole in the brake pipe, and James was able to pull the train. But he was a sadder and wiser James and took care never to bump coaches again. *James: That’s one lesson I should learn from now on. *Elmo: Yeah *Ruff Ruffman: You Can Move On To you next story *James: Alright *(Stories Starts At Foolish Fright Cars) *George Carlin: James had not been out to push coaches or freight cars in the yard for several days. He was feeling miserable. *James: Oh dear. I wonder how long I shall have to stay in the shed would anyone else see my coat again? Why did I go so fast that I made a hole in one of my coaches that had to be mended with of all things a passenger's bootlace. *George Carlin: At last Sir Topham Hatt arrived. *Sir Topham Hatt: I know you are sorry, James, and I know too that you want to be a useful engine. People are laughing at my railway and I do not like that at all. *James: I will try hard to do my best. *George Carlin: Said James. *Sir Topham Hatt: That's a good engine. There's nothing like determination. I want you to pull some freight cars for me. *George Carlin: James was delighted and puffed away. *Thomas: Here's your freight train, James. *George Carlin: Said Thomas. *Thomas: Have you got some bootlaces ready? *George Carlin: And he ran off laughing. *Cars: Oh, no! *George Carlin: Said the freight cars. *Cars: We want a proper engine, not a red monster. *George Carlin: James took no notice and started as soon as the conductor was ready. *James: Come along, come along. *George Carlin: He puffed. *Cars: We won't, we won't. *George Carlin: Screamed the cars. But James didn't care and he pulled the screeching cars sternly out of the station. The cars tried hard to make him give up but he still kept on. Sometimes their brakes will slip on and sometimes their axles will run hot and each time the trouble had to be put right and each time James will start again, determined not to let them beat him. *Cars: Give up, give up! You can't pull us! You can't, you can't! *George Carlin: Called the cars. *James: I can and I will! I can and I will! *George Carlin: Puffed James and slowly but surely, he pulled them along the line. At last they saw Gordon's Hill. *Driver: Look out for trouble, James. *George Carlin: Warned his driver. *Driver: We'll go fast and get them up before they know it. Don't let them stop you. *George Carlin: So James went faster and soon they were halfway up. *James: I'm doing it, I'm doing it. *George Carlin: He panted. *James: Will the top never come? *George Carlin: Then with a sudden jerk, it all came easier. *James: I've done it, I've done it. Hooray! It's easy now. *George Carlin: But his driver shut off steam. *Driver: They've done it again. We've left our tail behind. Look. *George Carlin: The last cars were running backwards down the hill. A coupling had snapped. But the conductor stopped the cars and got out to warn approaching engines. *James: That's why it was easy. *George Carlin: Said James as he backed the cars carefully down. *James: What silly things freight cars are. They're might have been an accident. *Edward: Shall I help you, James? *George Carlin: Called Edward. *James: No thank you. I'll pull them myself. *Edward: Good, don't let them beat you. You're doing well! *George Carlin: Whistled Edward as James slowly struggled up the hill. *James: I can do it, I can do it. *George Carlin: He puffed. He pulled and puffed as hard as he could. *James: I've done it, I've done it! *George Carlin: He panted. James was resting in the yard when Edward pulled up. *Edward: Peep peep! *George Carlin: He whistled. Then, James saw Sir Topham Hatt. *James: Oh dear, what will he say? *George Carlin: He asked himself. But Sir Topham Hatt was smiling. *Sir Topham Hatt: I was in Edward's train and I saw everything. You made the most troublesome train on the line behaved. After that performance, you deserve to keep your red coat. Category:Transcripts Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman TV Spoofs Category: Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman Spoofs Category:Arthur TV Spoofs Category:Arthur parodies Category:PBS Kids Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Crossovers Category:Sesame Street